


Smart Monkey

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Takes place after Maroni gets Oswald out of prison in Episode 11 of Season 1.





	Smart Monkey

“Let this be a lesson to you, yes?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You're a smart monkey... but you're a monkey. And I'm the zookeeper.”

**

 _You know if anyone else had pulled that stunt with me, they'd be dead_ , Maroni tells him later that evening. 

Oswald's throat restricts. He knows how dangerous the man is. And something cold twists in him as he remembers how close he was to getting his face sliced off on the day he'd revealed his true identity.

"I know, sir. I'm deeply sorry," Oswald says. He lowers his head and willfully exaggerates the tremble shaking his limbs. .

"I meant it, though. You are a smart little monkey, boy. But you need to never forget who's in charge here, alright?" Maroni says, placing a heavy hand on Oswald's slumped shoulder.

Oswald swallows. He makes his bottom lip tremble as he looks back up again, his eyes now glistening with forced tears.

"Of course, sir," he breathes, sniffling a little. "I didn't consider that you'd take offense to my actions. I-I know now how stupid I've been-" he squeezes his eyes shut, forcing a tear to roll down his cheek.

He opens his eyes again just in time to see the Don's face soften.

It's something that always seems to work with these powerful men - be it Falcone or Maroni. 

A little bit of sugarcoating, a little bit of tears and feigned innocence: _Yes, sir. Of course, sir. My apologies, sir. I’ve been a bad boy. You should punish me, sir_

(the last one is something Oswald hasn't dared to actually say, of course - out loud, at least). 

"I'm so sorry," Oswald adds in a high and breathless voice.

Maroni's face softens even more and there's almost a hint of regret in his brown eyes as he cups Oswald's chin, taking in the dark purple covering a huge portion of Oswald's face.

"Ay, it's alright. You're good," he says, pressing his flat palm on Oswald's cheek now. It's warm. Promising. So Oswald flutters his eyes close again, sighing softly as he leans into the touch.

It works. Maroni begins to caress his cheek. 

"You can take a bath. Get yourself cleaned up," Maroni says, his thick rough fingers now tracing the side of Oswald's neck before settling back on a gentle but firm grip on the back of Oswald's head. "You can join me for dinner afterwards."

Something warm seeps through Oswald's stomach, heart fluttering. 

Oswald wants to laugh. Because really - this has been way too easy. Taking in the man in front of him who doesn't even bother to hide his lust for him anymore, Oswald realizes.

He completely has Maroni wrapped around his finger. Even more so now after blatantly disobeying him.

At this point, Oswald is sure he can get anything he wants.

He takes in a breath, looking up at the man with wide damp eyes. "Thank you, sir," he breathes, licking over his bottom lip and batting his eyelashes some more."It would be an honor."


End file.
